thomasmadeupcharactersandepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bowled Out
'''Bowled Out '''is the fourth episode of the twelfth season. Plot Stepney's visit was coming to an end. He had visited for quite a while now from the Bluebell Railway after being saved from scrap. David and him had shared their expirences at the scrap yard, and how they got saved. The Fat Controller gathered his engines together. "We shall miss you," he told Stepney, and then turned his attention to his engines, "now, I know you can handle most work, but we do need a little help around here." The engines waited anxiously for the engine to arrive. To their surprise, a BR Class 40 rolled into the yard. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Not bad, at least you're all clean. But your controller should scrap you, and get engines like me. Some oil, and a touch on the starter, and I'm ready to go. Whilst they have to fuss round you for hours before you're ready." The engines were furious. They held an indignation meeting 'round the turntable. "Disgraceful!" rumbled Gordon. "Disgusting!" whistled James. "Dispicable!" finished Henry. "To say such things to us!" cried Donald and Douglas, "it's to teach him a lesson we'd be wantin'. But how do we do it?" The engines argued till late hours. "We could sabatoge the rails, make him late or something," Dodger kept suggesting rather unrealistic ideas. Finally, they gave up. "Oh well, we'll see if we can think of something," Stepney and Duck agreed. Their chance came sooner than expected. "Look at me, Duck and Stepney," the Diesel purred, "all ready to go." An Inspector was nearby. A gush of wind blew his hat away! The Diesel purred over to the station, but just a few yards from the shed, with a shudder, a splatter, and a shudder, he rolled to a stop. Duck and Stepney helped him back to the shed, but the Inspector had seen nothing of it, he was looking for his hat! "My hat!" he cried. "Bother your hat," the Fat Controller said. "The Diesel can't do it. Can you do it Duck?" Duck wasn't sure. "I'll be happy to have one last long journey here before I go," Stepney offered. "Good," he said, and strode away almost cheerfully to make arrangements. "You'll only take it as far as Crovan's Gate. Gordon shall take over from there." "Don't worry, we'll get there, and early too," promised Stepney. The had a marvelous run. They rushed through Edward's Station. They passed David on the viaduct, and saw Delete at Maron. They charged the hill, and were soon at Crovan's Gate. "Hullo," greeted Gordon, "you're early. That Diesel got what he deserved." "James says he's sick as boiler sludge and sulking in the shed," Stepney added. "Out of date are we, eh?" he chortled as he turned around. Everyone came to say good-bye to Stepney the next day at Crovan's Gate. "Good-bye, and you're always welcome on the Bluebell Railway too." What about Diesel? He'd sneaked out the night before whilst nobody noticed, but left two things- The nasty smell of bad manners, and a battered bowler hat. Characters *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald and Douglas *Stepney *Dodger *Class 40 *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward (non-speaking role) *Delete (non-speaking role) *David (non-speaking role) *Thomas (cameo) *Percy (cameo) *Skarloey (cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Peter Sam (cameo) Trivia *This episode is mostly based off the story of the same name from RWS No. 18, "Stepney the 'Bluebell' Engine" by the Rev. Awdry Category:Adventures on Rails Category:Episodes